Yellow Bird
by SleepForALittleWhile
Summary: Percakapan absurd di kantin kampus. Berawal dari Gilbird dan berakhir dengan keabstrakan. Abstrak/Slight!UKFem!Indonesia/Slight!PrusAus/OC!Fem!Gaul!Semi-fujoshi!Indonesia/Fanfiksi senang-senang untuk Cissy Lucius.


Burung yang paling banyak gue temui sepanjang hidup adalah burung gereja dan perenjak berdasi. Burung favorit gue adalah phoenix. Burung paling elegan dimata gue adalah merpati. Dan burung yang paling tidak ingin gue temui adalah burung kecil berwarna kuning yang suaranya seperti kaleng rombeng.

_Well, _karena gue udah terlanjur nggak suka sama si burung—coretabal-abalcoret—kecil dan mulut gue udah terlanjur gatel buat negur sang empunya burung (entah kenapa gue ngerasa kalimat ini ambigu), gue tegurlah pemiliknya.

Kemarin, waktu kebetulan ketemu di kantin kampus, gue sampaiin sama si pemilik kalau burung itu nggak seharusnya dibawa ke sini. Si burung kuning itu kan, punya suara yang mengancam kesehatan jantung. Kalau ada orang yang terkena serangan jantung sehabis mendengar suaranya, bagaimana?

Nih, ya. Coba pikir. Dimana letak _awesome_nya kalau mati cuma karena ciapan nggak mutu seekor burung kampret? Yang ada, waktu ada pelayat datang dan menanyakan kronologis meninggalnya si korban, keluarganya bakal jawab (dengan malu-malu gukguk), "Dia mati habis mendengar burung berkicau."

Ada gitu orang yang bersimpati habis denger sebab kematiannya? BAH, YANG ADA DIKETAWAIN!

_Please_, deh. Sebagian besar orang sudah diracuni doktrin kalau semua kicauan burung itu merdu. PADAHAL KAN ENGGAK! Dan, dan, karena sudah diracuni doktrin seperti itu, siapa yang bakal nganggap orang meninggal karena denger kicauan burung itu kisah yang menyedihkan? Yang ada orang bakal nganggep itu cerita komedi jayus yang nggak lucu!

Dan penjelasan gue yang luas itu gue tutup dengan kalimat _epic _yang sama luasnya, "Beilschmidt, gue tau ini berat. Tapi lo sama Gilbird itu beda, _Bro_! Kalian hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Jadi, mendingan lo belajar ikhlas dan relain si Gilbird. Oh, nggak. Gue nggak nyuruh lo buat ngebuang peliharaan lo. Tapi apa salahnya, sih, ninggalin dia di kosan pas lo ke kampus? Lagian, cinta itu kan, tidak harus saling memiliki!"

Gila. Keliatannya panjang bin dramatis banget. Padahal intinya cuma satu: jangan bawa Gilbird ke kampus.

Beda dengan prediksi gue (yang ngira dia bakal langsung ngamuk-ngamuk dan nyuruh Gilbird nyerang gue—dengan cara pup di kepala atau tangan gue), si Beilschmidt cuma menatap mata gue dengan pandangan penuh arti. Jangan _su'udzon _dulu! Pandangan 'penuh arti' itu bukannya pandangan cinta dan mata albino satu itu berubah jadi hati warna _pink_. Ogah, amit-amit. Cuih, cuih. Gue udah ada Arthur Kirkland, tau. Walaupun nyebelin, tapi aslinya manis banget. Unyunyunyu. Cowok _tsuntsun _memang unyu. Apalagi kalau 'melenceng'. KYAAA! Barusan ada _hints_ Midorima x Takao!

Eh.

Salah fandom, ya? Uhuk.

Ehm, ehm. Maaf, _fujoshi_nya kambuh barusan.

Oke, sip. Jadi, maksud gue, pandangannya itu percampuran antara marah, kesel, dan ngeri. Entah ngeri kenapa. Masa sih, gegara tampang gue mirip preman? Ah, tapi kata Arthur gue udah cantik, kok. Apa gue emang nggak cocok pakai _make up_, ya? Ah, abaikan.

"Larasati Putri Ardana," dia masih ngeliatin gue dengan tatapan anehnya, "Gue tau kalau gue emang selalu bawa-bawa Gilbird kemanapun. Tapi bukan berarti gue segitu depresinya gegara ditolak Roddie terus jadi suka sama Gilbird, kan?"

"Gue kan cuma berspekulasi a—"

"Diem lo!" Dia menggebrak meja. Dengan nampan. Untung bukan _frying pan_, "Intinya lo ngehina gue, kan? Lo memandang rendah gue, kan? LO KIRA GUE GAK LAKU GITU?"

"Nggak, Beilschmidt. Gue cuma—"

Dia motong omongan gue. _Seems _perlu digraok, "Jangan mentang-mentang lo pacaran sama Kirkland dan sempat dilirik Antonio terus lo sombong, ya! Gue juga—"

"WOLES, WOY!" Gue teriak. Sebel banget ngeliat dia nuduh-nuduh sembarangan sementara gue belum sempat ngejelasin apapun. Ini orang emang mesin teriak, "Gue kan cuma berspekulasi tadi! Lagipula, lo harusnya ngerti kalo gue cuma bercanda!"

"Mana gue tau kalau lo nggak ngomong?"

"Fak. Masa kalau mau bercanda mesti dikasih warning dulu diawal? Ntar jadinya kaga lucu, Bego!"

"Ya kan, biar orang nggak nganggep omongan lo itu serius, Laras 'Goblok' Ardana!"

"Oh, jadi kalau gue bilang dari awal bahwa gue bercanda, lo nggak bakal nganggap serius omongan gue?" Gue menyeringai iblis, "_Fine_. PERHATIAN! Omongan gue setelah ini adalah murni candaan! _So_, jangan dimasukin ke hati!"

Dan gue mulai nyerocos.

"Gilbert '_Fucking_' Beilschmidt. Orang kampret sekaligus paling jelek sedunia tapi ngakunya kece. Jomblo ngenes. Tukang PHP sekaligus tukang kibul yang merasa diPHPin Roderich Edelstein padahal kege-eran. Orang breng—"

Beilschmidt menyumpal mulut gue dengan _burger _gue yang emang belum habis. Gue jadi merasa disuapin, "STOP! Apa-apaan lo?"

"—_Munch Munch—_gue? Gue—_munch munch—_bercanda—_glek_—barusan."

Dia, si Albino itu, menggeram. Mungkin maksudnya biar seperti singa yang lagi marah atau gimana. Tapi menurut gue pribadi, dia lebih terdengar seperti kucing yang lagi ngorok. Jangan tanya gue kenapa bisa gitu.

"Lo—"

"Ciap! Ciap! Ciap!" Belum selesai si Albino ngomong, burung yang jadi akar dari pembicaraan absurd gue sama Beilschmidt terbang ke sini. Pantesan nggak keliatan dari tadi. Gue kira Beilschmidt udah tobat, tapi ternyata nggak. Gilbird cuma jalan-jalan di taman kampus.

"Ciap! Ciap!" Dia mendarat mulus di atas meja gue sama Beilschmidt. Untungnya nggak nyungsep di cangkir espresso gue. Coba aja beneran nyungsep. Gue gantung kebalik dia di pohon tauge.

"Hah? Apa kamu bilang?" Gilbert menanggapinya sok dramatis.

Tunggu.

Bentar, bentar. Gue ngerasa ada yang janggal di sini. Tunggu. Tunggu. Ah—

Sejak kapan Beilschmidt bisa bahasa BURUNG?

Gilbird membalas dengan tempo ciapan yang makin cepat. Dia juga narik-narik tangan Beilschmidt pakai kakinya. Panik, mungkin. "Ciap! Ciap! Ciap! Ciap!"

"HAH? KAMU SAKIT?"

"Ciap!"

"Ya udah. Kita ke dokter sekarang. Aku bolos sekali-kali juga nggak masalah. Tetep _awesome_, kok." Dia menyampirkan ranselnya ke pundak sebelah kanan dan peliharaannya hinggap di pundak yang satunya. Entah kenapa, mereka ngingetin gue sama si Buta dari Gua Hantu dan Kliwon, monyetnya.

Gue mendengus. Kalau mereka yang main, judulnya jadi nggak seru. Masa iya jadi 'si Albino dari Prussia dan Gilbird'. Antara nama tokoh utama, peliharaan, dan asalnya, yang paling keren malah asalnya. Ya iyalah. Prussia kan _awesome_.

"Kita lanjutin ini lain kali, Ardana. Urusan kita belum selesai."

Dan dia berbalik dengan dramatis.

Gue cengo di tempat. Dongkol ditinggal sendirian. Beilschmidt kampret.

"Gara-gara tingkah mereka yang mirip orang pacaran, gue jadi inget Artie."

"UHUK! UHUK!"

Suara batuk yang familiar. Gue noleh ke asal suara itu—meja di belakang meja gue (dan Beilschmidt, tadinya).

Di sana, Arthur terbungkuk-bungkuk. Anak-anak segengnya—Alfred F. Jone, Wang Yao, Francis Bonnefoy, Ivan Braginski, dan dengan tambahan Natalya Arlovskaya, adiknya Braginski yang posesif dan psikopat dan terobsesi pada kakaknya—menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Bonnefoy nyamperin gue dan langsung main tepuk-tepuk pundak dengan ekspresi prihatin yang didramatisir. Gue cuma bisa ngeliatin dia dengan pandangan aneh.

"Pacar lo itu, ya. Begitu liat lo ngobrol sama Beilschmidt, langsung berubah jadi _stalker_—ngikutin terus kemana-mana," gue ngangguk-ngangguk denger cerita Bonnefoy. _Tsundere_nya Arthur kambuh lagi.

"Dan kalimat terakhir lo tadi bikin dia kesedak dengan wajah merah padam."

"BONNEFOOOY! LO NGOMONG APA BARUSAN? FITNAH LOOO! TUKANG KIBUUUL!"

Dan mereka bertengkar. Lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hetalia **_belongs __to _**Hidekazu Himaruya**

Hadiah ulangtahun buat **Cissy Lucius** yang baru saja genap berusia 13 tahun tanggal 22 Maret kemarin. _God bless you_, Dear. Jangan lupa traktirnya #dzig

Telat, memang. Tapi nggak pernah ada kata terlambat buat kebaikan, kan? #alibi.

Oke. Sebenernya ini draft lama yang dilanjutin dan dibumbui sedikit UKFem!Indonesia. Request, tuh. Aslinya sih, saya lebih prefer UKEsp #graok.

Ini fanfiksi berbahasa non-formal pertama saya. Dibuat dengan setengah hati karena suatu hal.

_Well_, semoga semua yang membaca tulisan ini dapat terhibur.

Kritik dan saran, _please_? :D

ChocolateAlbino,

Yogyakarta, 26 Maret 2013


End file.
